


Two-way Crush

by Audio_Transmitting



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jaehee AE story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting
Summary: A short Jaehee AE story. The co-owners of the café are hesitating to disclose their feelings.





	1. MC POV: she couldn’t know I am deeper attracted to her

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [双箭头](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466391) by 橘久。. 



We’ve posted a “closed” sign on the door for today. As the White Day is coming, we are to take some time for a limited collection menu. The theme was already decided: cream cakes. We’ll meet after breakfast and create cake recipes from scratch. The test ones will be perfect for lunch, maybe with a salade de fruits, as it sounds a little bit healthier. We’ll be frosting and decorating our cakes together for hours. That is to say, I will be able to steal a glance or two on her.

Since the decision to have a café with me, Jaehee has laid aside the glasses and kept her hair long. Now she has grown it to the elbow. Amazingly, every time I see her she is fresher and cuter, which dazzles me all the time: her amber eyes, once hiding their beauty behind glasses; her hair, found slightly curly when it’d grown to her chin; her outstanding chef skills, long buried in daily routine in C&R and her voice, soft and melting, as sweet as honey...

She is so good-looking.

 

Recalling our first meet, I realize that something has burgeoned ever since. On that day, I joined RFA for fun, though I was a little scared by the uncertainty. There wasn’t much to do. Moving about in the unfamiliar apartment, I quickly got bored. I even wanted to pull out the drawer that V warned me not to open. Well, I didn’t. In the end, I whipping out my phone to see what was on in the chat room. Scrolling through it lazily, my finger stopped at her photo sent by Seven.

She was nothing like me.

Neat short-hair, wearing a pair of sunglasses, lips on nude pink, dressed in a suit, huge folder under her arm and a C&R badge against her chest... looking professional and serious, she typified a white collar elite with whom I would be anxious to have a talk. Reflecting on myself in shame, I sighed and gave up the idea to call her, even though we were the only two women in the RFA.

But I saved the photo in an album “ideal female”.

I received her first phone call the next day at noon. Amazed on hearing her melting voice, I re-looked my phone screen to assure myself it was really her who’d called me. It seemed to be a mere greeting. while I got that she was always so busy that took nothing but a sandwich for lunch that day, though C&R’s canteen was actually nice. She did judo and she fangirled Zen with great enthusiasm...

I hanged up the phone. My heart flicked in my chest. I didn’t know if it was out of nervousness or something like that, neither was I the type that saw through people, but..I felt like liking her.

 

The new cake recipe is a huge success. We click a photo and munch on it. No need to do the cake-cutting as there are just us two. We sigh in relief to its moist taste. I tilt my head to look at her and see some white cream on a corner of her lips. Without deeper thoughts, I reach out and wipe it off.

“Hum? ”She blink and blush.

“Such a childlike way to eat...” I chuckle and stretch out for a paper handkerchief.

She chuckle back shyly.


	2. Jaehee POV: I’m not exactly keen on sensing feelings.

I have taken judo lessons in my school years. As the school coach had selected me for a national championship, there was a time I practiced it a lot with other participants. A boy among them often offered to be my partner. The day when the matches came to an end, he asked whether it would be possible to continue training with me.  
I asked back: “Weren’t the matches already over? ”  
Then he walked away, looking gloomy.  
“Hey, he has feelings for you, haven’t you seen it? ”Another girl patted on my shoulder.  
I failed to respond, as I’d sensed nothing.

I was still in a relationship with my first boyfriend in the initial days at C&R. Once the job interview was nailed, I was demanded to cut my hair short and put on glasses. Without informing him, I rebranded myself as instructed. He was quite upset at it. With days passing by, I was getting settled into my role with continuously extending working hours. Occupied as I was, there wasn’t much space for him. The passion faded out quickly. We broke up in the end.  
That day, he said that I had never relied on him and wasn’t likely to cry even though we broke up.  
He was true. It was too luxurious to cry with works piling up to ceiling. I haven’t thought much about it. Romantic feelings were never a priority to me, not even until I was dismissed by Mr.Han.

 

Romantically or not, I’m not sure how I’m fascinated by MC. She has a great charisma to which I’ve been attracted. She is optimistic, brave, passionate and kind. Warmth radiates out of her for which I’ve long lusted. It’s the warmth standing for being raised up in a loving and caring family.  
It’s maybe due to the fact that there are no more than us two females in the RFA that she calls me often. MC cares for my works and health, apart from the party preparations, and sometimes she even makes me laugh with cute jokes. Nobody told me they wanted to be a friend of mine before. They praised me for my diligence, but neither for my talent nor for my personality.

But she did.

It was like being liberated from repeated documents-piling-up days. She shucked me. She loosened my heart from thick shells. She told me that I was a pearl and I could shine eyes-takingly if I wished.

Because of what she had said, I wanted to make this wish. I attempted to believe in myself.

I am not good at non-profession-oriented socializing, I couldn’t distinguish a common intimate friendship from an abnormal intimacy, either. The most girls I knew back in school years were congenitally gifted in showing care and affection to their friends: attending and leaving classes together, going to the restroom in between hand in hand, snuggled into blankets whispering to each other and crying on beloved one’s shoulder when came an obstacle in love.

I wasn’t blessed enough to share similar experiences, yet I guess opening a café with her should be in the range.

 

The day of the RFA party, I arrived early, with a key in my hand, a sweaty one. It eased me finally the moment I had her acceptation, especially in front of Jumin. I sighed in relief.

Her bangs were a little bit too long, yet I could see tiny lights twinkled from her eyes behind it. With a large grin on her face, she said: “Okay, deal! ”

It was a gorgeous day that day.

Then I realized what I desired from MC, might slightly exceed the range for a mere friendship.

 

Opening a coffee shop was such an exciting venture that I left my thoughts aside, until a silent ambivalence tenderly blossoms when she wipes out the cream at the corner of my mouth just now.

It’s kind of a memo stick, which reminds me to check on my real feelings.

I called Zen after lunch.


	3. MC POV: She hurried out, putting her coat on

I actually heard she call Zen. She spoke in a lowered, cautious voice, alone in a cabin. Something important was discussed over phone. Well, not my birthday, at least. Then she hurried out to meet him.

It’s rare, as her old habits at C&R remained, such as being extremely focused at work. It isn’t so Jaehee-like to be interrupted from an on-going work to do something else. So I suppose it super super important and...I wasn’t expected to be in it.

It isn’t like I haven’t worried about her being too popular. Lovely as she is, she deserves all those eyes on her. She received flowers on certain days, some even attached with a love letter, although she has turned them all down with perfect politeness.

 

I think myself knowing Jaehee and Zen more than just “well”, yet I admit there were always hidden sides. I meet Jaehee often, in her or my place. Having a watermelon cut into halves and poking a spoon on each, we watch Zen’s videotapes ever since his debut. Screaming, cupping our own faces and sometimes jumping for joy, even in my wildest dream, I wouldn’t imagine these kind of things the always-too-serious ex-chief assistant will do during watching a drama.

I like her cheerful. I remembered one day when browsing tweets, I asked her: “Jaehee, how long have parted your hair like this?”

“Emmm, can’t remember it. It must have been long... maybe since high school? ”

I pushed the tweet page to her: “Hey, look, it says this hairstyle may result in dangerous hairline problems! ”

“Hey, I’d prefer to mention your bangs. Couldn’t you think of something like having a cut of it? I barely see your upper face. ”

“That’s what a mom says!”

 

Jaehee said what she had for Zen was simply a fan’s devotion to her idol, while Zen treats us in a way more friend-like. He drops by after his rehearsals one or two times a week. Thanks to his increasing popularity, and of course his good look, we are gaining more regular customers. Frankly speaking, we have profited a lot from him.

Yeah...as he is almost as good-looking, too.

Grrr... it’d be fine if that’s how they two get a happy ending.

I poked my fork in the second cream cake. The appetite somehow fled from me.


	4. Jaehee POV: On the phone said Zen, what about to have a meet?

We meet at another café. I’ve hardly hidden anything from MC before and I feel guilty the moment I left her, honestly, I almost rushed off from our shop. I couldn’t help but worry about how she is feeling.

I arrived earlier than Zen. To calm myself down, I started to look into the menu here. I’ve been slightly over focused so that it wasn’t until Zen stood aside that I noticed his arrival. These days Zen usually wears sunglasses. While his silky long hair and god-blessed beauty still out-shine from them.

He was irresistible, even in a friend’s perspective.

“My charming lady, may I have your permission to be seated here, please?”

“The honor will be mine.”

Once he sits, I begin to tell him the long story “of a friend of mine”. When the narration comes to an end, I ask him: “She asked me if her feelings are out of friendship or something...more. How should I reply to her? ”

Zen seems to take a while to think and says with a knowing smile: “Isn’t it no longer out of mere friendship the moment she asked this question? ”

I nod without speaking.

The silence would have stretched out longer if there weren’t a ring breaking it. It’s from a phone call to Zen. Zen hangs it up after several quick exchange of words and apologizes me, saying his director need him right away.

On leaving, Zen hands me two tickets: “One of my actress friends happens to take a role in this. You are welcome to see it. ”

“I will always be a faithful knight, fighting to support the two princesses of the RFA, your highness.” He takes off the sunglasses and winks at me.

I couldn’t help but rub my temples once he is out of my sight. The actor’s instinct is sometimes thrilling.


	5. MC POV: I get a ticket to a musical. Jaehee hands it to me.

She told me she was out to reconnect an old friend, who she hadn’t seen for a while. As he had a last-minute assignment, he gave her his spare tickets to a musical.

Frankly, I wasn’t happy at the word “old friend”. But presents were always welcome, especially those with which I could hang out with Jaehee.

 

The musical was an overwhelming combination of music and drama. A series of mysteries visited a declining yet still grand family, one after another. As the only child in the bloodline, the heroine managed to track down the puzzle maker and found it was her mother’s chambermaid in the end.

Heroine’s mother was married from a rich family. Her father itched for “a proper title” and decided to pay the price with his pretty daughter. The young lady was far too warm-hearted and innocent to bear all the unspeakable sins of the grand family, of which she became a member. As a consequence, she was tortured to death while trying to fight against it, at an age too young for her child to remember. Her faithful chambermaid escaped from where her mistress died and vowed to revenge it.

At the revealing of the truth, the chambermaid confessed her loyalty and unconfessed love to her mistress. In her high-pitched voice, the climax climbed up to an end. It was jarring and abrupt and almost a little bizarre. I heard murmurings everywhere. 

The plot is somewhat...sensitive, I suppose. 

Jaehee seems to be lost in thoughts when we leave. I take a note in my mind that it’d be better to hide my feeling from her... at least for now.


	6. Jaehee POV: I’m surprised at the plot

I am not to comment on the drama, but I do reflect on the deep-buried, undeclared love.

Is the only solution to swallow it up bitterly?

Leaving the theatre with the crowd, I overhear a couple nearby chatting. The girl says to her love with their arms linked: “I admitted the drama was fascinating but, don’t you think it a little disgusting? Those amorous feelings between two females...”

“...”

Abruptly, MC pulls my hand, says aloud: “Jaehee, don’t you think, no matter which kind of feelings, they all deserve being respected. It’s beyond right and wrong. Only the way where they are shown matters.

“Frankly, I kind of admired that chambermaid. ”

 

Once I was resentful to my parents.

I didn’t have many sentimental souvenirs of childhood, as my parents both passed away when I was still young. I had no choice but to grow up fast to be bold, to fight a way out of cold eyes without being discouraged.

Once I even thought, what if mother hadn’t crushed on and married herself without hesitation to a person, who was 20 years elder to her? Would I have been raised in a normal household? Would I have lived a carefree life, like any other children?

Sadly, there isn’t “what-if”.

Hadn’t my mother been married to my father, I wouldn’t have existed. I wouldn’t have been able to hold the hand beside me.

She would tell me that all the feelings deserve being respected.

Suddenly, I begin to miss father’s big hand stroking my head or that soft, gentle, but fading-away memories.

They have my forgiveness now, I’m confirmed.

Because I got a crush on her, without hesitation, either.


	7. MC POV: She asks if we return our cafe to complete the menu

It’s a day full of surprises today. I didn’t expect her saying so. Street lights casts shadows onto her smiling face. I gaze at the city night enveloping her and nod.

We push out the shop door, welcome by the sweet creamy smell still lingering in the air. The ingredients and utensils are spread on the countertop again quickly. We continue what was paused at dawn.

I am not sure but she stares at me from time to time, raises a topic and gives it up in the noise of stand mixer.

“Hey, Jaehee, you’re telling me something? ”

“Nothing of great importance...”

“You’re alright? ”

“Yeah... ah, time to get the cookies.”Then she hurries away, grasping an oven glove.

 

She has definitely hidden something from me, I am sure.

Could it be related to the meeting with Zen? I don’t know.

Neither do I ask.

 

It takes a long-into-night work to get all the menu thing done.

Neither of us is the type to leave tasks unfinished. In this case, we’re both really worn out in the end.

We gather all the drafts and the sheet of the final menu, feeling too exhausted to go back home.

Jaehee drags out a folding bed and advises me to have a snap. She told me it was bought when she entered C&R, thinking it would be of some use while working overtime into night, which wasn’t much of the case.

“Would you mind sharing it with me? It doesn’t seem large but big enough for us two. ”ask I.

She pauses a brief moment then takes my suggestion.

 

...

I’ve been listening to her breaths until it becomes steady.

Wavy brown hairs spread on her back, covering her slightly skinny yet beautifully shaped shoulders.

I worship her, as always. She looks so delicate, yet she is indeed so tough.

I am without any hope that my feelings would be aware of, or even be requited... but I just can’t resist disclosing it anyway.

I play my fingertip on her back.

“I”

There seems to be a slight tremble in the body, on which I traced the letter.

I take a deep breath yet continue on.

“have”

“feelings”

“for”

“you”

Silence floats in the air. It could be centuries.

I hear her breathe again.

She turns back slowly and looked at me. With tenderness filled her lustrous amber eyes, she says:

“Me, too.”

My heart leaps and pounds violently.


	8. Jaehee POV: I’d never think to have failed to confess first

Proper rites are never too highly valued. I shouldn’t have hesitated. Next time, I’ll look into her eyes and say it.

I love her.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this's Audio_Transmitting (*^▽^*) Hope you enjoyed this cute story.  
> Speacial thanks to Jujiu/橘久 who has granted me with translation permissions and beta read the work.


End file.
